Faking Feelings
by ColbyDanielle
Summary: Rose Weasley - Stubborn. Scorpius Malfoy - Different. Albus Potter - Lost. Her father thinks he can control her, he's wrong. See how her fourced friendship effects her 3 years later. RW/SM LP/LS
1. Interuptions

**Well I found a picture I just loved of the couple and I got inspired last night. This is the thing that slips from my brain in the dead of night. R&R **

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.M<strong>

It's always a bad sign when the person who hates you the most is your best friend. Or worst enemy. Or best friend. Whatever the hell we were! Most people in my position would back off and let things smooth out. I, of course, lacked the ability to 'back off.'

"You're such a idiot Malfoy!" She growled at me. As she shut the compartment door behind us, her hair was messed up and her face still flushed. A smirk made it's way to my face. Leaning against the wall with my arms crossed I simply replied.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't of done the same if you were in my position." I drawled out with a calm air. The small redhead's face seemed to redden more as she shut her mouth. She bite on her lower lip and stared me straight in the eyes.

"It's not the same," She murmured and her eyes locked on the lower wall. "You shouldn't evade others personal lives like that."

This caused me to snort. "Oh please, you're one to talk Weasley" I told her taking a step towards her. Standing a head over she was forced to look up at me, her bright blue eyes seemed to bore into mine like crystal knifes. "I had a reason, he seemed annoying."

Her eyes quickly hardened "You wouldn't know! He didn't even said anything!"

"He was to busy trying to eat your face off!"

"And that gave you reason to hex him?" She shouted back at me. I simply shrugged nonchalantly, "He's my boyfriend! What's wrong with a little greeting?" She asked with a frown.

"You're a prefect, _Rosie_, you should be setting a better example for others. Plus you should be thankful." I said still calmly however honestly I don't know why I had broken up the pair when I caught them in a empty hallway. I guess it grossed me out that she would let Longbottom within two feet of her. No less snog him.

"Why should I be thankful, _Scorp_" She spat the nickname like it was a curse. I smirked a little more and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Imagine what would of happened if you dear sweet bother had seen that, or Albus?" She shuddered at the thought, probably seeing all the damage the boy would of suffered. Turning I started out of the compartment, opening the door I stopped in the doorway and looked at her. "Coming before your family freaks out?" She just slipped her tiny little body pass mine and went towards our compartment.

I walked ahead of her since she seemed to mad to really be to close to at the moment. I listened to her feet echo behind me. I knew she was a stubborn girl and didn't take easy to being wrong so I didn't push her. I was really looking forward to going to the compartment today, Not.

Once you enter a compartment like ours you instantly fill like your missing some joke. They get quite and look at you and as you stand there with a slightly confused and tired look on you face. One second ticks by then another and another you can't tell if there mad or happy with the blank expressions they display. You press your palm against the door frame daring them to say something, and a little annoyed redhead ducks under your arm and stops in her tracks staring straight her own crazy family. One smiles looks at the another, even the Scamander twins are amused. Like a gun shot they all fall over in laughter. Pure solid laughter that if you weren't so confused and frankly offended you'd laugh too.

"What the bloody hell is your problem." I yelled at the five crazed people. Lorcan dropped a few sickles into his brother's waiting hand while trying to become steadier. Rose elbowed me in the ribs and I ruffled her dark red curls to mess with her. All eyes were glued to us.

"Eh enjoy yourselves?" Lysander mused. Rose blushed deeply not able to hide she was guilty and her messy hair was worse from my playful tease. I however just shrugged and moved my arm from hovering over Rose's head and I walked into the compartment. Everyone had calmed down enough to make conversation not they we did. Lily leaned again Lorcan's shoulder and her legs laid across the seat and her small feet rested in Hugo's lap. Lysander sat across from them beside Albus whom I sat by and Rose sat in a few seats from Lorcan.

"How was your summer, Scorp?" Albus asked when the compartment got to quite.

"The two weeks I didn't spend with you or Rose?" Albus turned a brilliant red, a Weasley trait his mother had passed to her youngest son. I chuckled and looked up to meet the a pair of glaring blue eyes. I studied hers for a moment with a mocking tone and she cracked a huge grin that she tried to hide behind a book I didn't recognize, most likely a muggle one I'd have to get from her later.

Once the trolley came by we all stocked up on Barty Bots and Chocolate Frogs. Lily and Hugo were on sugar highs and Lily hugged Lorcan and Hugo was laying on the floor laughing at something Lysander had said about the two being 'So sweet that a Frumple Worm would puke.'

Finally the train pulled up to the Hogmeade Station and we piled off the train. Making our way to the carriages I walked beside Rose. The crowd was thick and after escaping her crazy family I was finally confortable. We found an empty ride when suddenly Rose was pulled from out in front of me. Before I knew what was going on Longbottom was shoving his tongue down her throat again. I faked coughed and Rose tried to pull away from her 'buddy' and when he wrapped his arms around her she pushed him away. "Later Frank"

Flushed and her hair messy again she climbed into the basket. I cut Frank off and climbed in behind her. He followed though and sat beside her and glared at me and I was wishing I did something stronger then the stinging hex. My blood boiled, how could someone treat Flower with such a disrespect. It was obvious to everyone but Weasley that Frank was using her for popularity. Snogging her for the world to see and showing her off to all his little buddies, its amazing he has a girlfriend.

Mad thoughts ran through me head as I stared at the school coming closer to us every passing second. A hand on my shoulder brought me back to life as Rose frowned at me. "Come on Malfoy. Can't leave you out here, though I should if I was any other person."

I smirked at her and stood up to tower over her. "Good thing you're crazy, stubborn arse, Rose Weasley huh?" She rolled her crystal eyes and moved towards the school. Leaving me in her wake.

**R.B.W**

Rounds are stuipd. My boyfriend is annoying. And if I have to break up one more couple I'm going to pull a Malfoy and curse them. I had gotten over it once we had dinner and got our class times. While we were already in sixth year it still seemed like I haven't been here long enough.

Albus had been sorted into Gryffindor six years ago, I however was stuck in Ravenclaw like Scorp. The hat had disided that I was brave enough to be Gryffindor but refused to let me in saying that 'My destiny was among the wake of the wise.'

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was dark and the fireplace seemed to make the walls purple. The only sonds other then fire crackling was the ticking of the clock and the deep calm breathing of the two opuiants.

A yawn slipped from my lips as I curled into a tight ball on the sofa. A book called_ Markings of an Angel_ sat in my lap. I blinked my eyes opened as the crackling of the fireplace seemed to relax me. Scorp sat on the other end of the coach writing away on a piece of parchment and charming a goblet to be an illusion often reaching his hand through it to be sure. That was something he had been working on all summer trying to make things disappear and leave only an illusion.

It was hard to explain our relationship. I started hanging around him in third year to spike my father for being so prejudice against him. I even told him right out that this was the reason for our new friendship and he agreed to do the same to his father who despite being fine with everyone but her family. They fought and pretended to be best friends and slowly became true best friends but unlike most friends we hadn't changed quite that much and have more then once had to be separated from each other as we dueled in the corridors and hallways.

I pushed it last summer when I asked my dad if Scorpius could stay with Albus in the spare room and Lily with me. I might of not of told him who my friend was only that he was really nice and Hugo liked him. This he agreed to trusting himself well enough to of trained Hugo to hate any guy he thought to like his Rosie.

When Malfoy arrived at he borrow buddy buddy with Albus and Hugo dad was furious. This even worsen when I spent most the time with him mostly to aggravate my father.

True we were more like best friends now but not like I was best friends with Albus. I didn't get mad at him, With Scorpius it was like in our brain we were hardwired to argue with each other constantly and if we hadn't forced ourselves to be friends I would probably hate him right now.

The said boy looked up after awhile and studied me. I smiled at my follow Ravenclaw and forced back on the book it my hands. Each word seemed to get harder to read and I found that I'd drift on the edge of sleep but I was going to finish this book! I forced my eyes open to see a smirking Scorpius standing over me. I groaned and he shook his head. I felt him slip the book from my hand and I pouted.

"Go to sleep." He told me in a whisper but it was defiantly a commend. I shook my head. "Why not?" He asked looking down at me with his warm grey eyes.

"It's to far." He shook his head and walked up to his dorm with my book tucked under his arm.

**S.H.M**

I flopped down in my cool silk sheets as I listened to the other 3 boys sleeping deeply around the room. I thought back to how I had spent my summer, dispite the fact that Rose and i had became friends to anger our parents now we were ovbiusly best friends even though we've had a number of rows in our six years. She and Albus were close but not like we were. I looked at the book in my hand and I studied it casting a light spell I read the back. It didn't sound to bad.

"Nox" I mumered and laid the book on my bed table. I laid there staring at the top of the bed. Now that I had gotten up here I was wide awake. I figured Rose would still be awake so I crept down the staircase. Once I made it down I seen her curled in a tighter ball on the couch. Looking down at Weasley I felt bad for leaving the redhead to suffer through the morning rush tomorrow morning. I figured that I should leave and let her go through it, but I didn't want her to lose her Prefect badge because she hexed a few third years who met her mean side in the morning.

"Rose?" I asked shaking her shoulder. "Rosie?" She groaned and shook her head. I smiled. "You can't sleep on the couch."

"No move" She mutered into the couch stubbornly.

"You're not staying here." I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to my dorm. Laying her on the bed she snuggled into the bed and let out a sigh.

"Thanks Scor" I shook my head and slipped into the other side of the bed. Seeing as the beds were big enough for two people I was about two feet from her yet without hanging of the bed.

"Night Flower." I said peaking out from behind my pale blonde fringe. The sleepiness hit me like a train. It was odd suddenly as soon as I closed my eyes I fell into a deep sleep.

Great. First night back and you're sleeping in the same bed as your best friend who also hates you.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I think It has a future ahead. I might even finsh it.<strong>


	2. Lame Troll

**Well! It's been awhile. I was motived with a combo of Syrp Cookies, Drawing Reindeer, and ADHD meds. So the outcome might not be great, but hey it's up**

* * *

><p><strong>R.B.S<strong>

_I didn't feel ashamed or guilty or impassive. I was angry. Who was he to say not to be friends with someone he didn't know, I didn't know him either, but i never judged him. So when I frowned heavily at the paper and said person walked into the empty lounge I couldn't control my own mouth._

_"Hey, Scorpius right?" I asked feigning innocence like I was being friendly and honestly didn't know. The young blond almost tripped over he own feet, startled by my words, he turned and looked at me with his steely gray eyes._

_"Yeah?" He answered cautiously. I almost smiled at his trip but stopped myself._

_"Come sit down I have to talk to you." I said in a rather mature voice for a mere 13 year old. He could see my face but didn't know what to expect but he came anyway._

_I smiled gently, "I know we don't know each other much, but I wanna be your friend, if nothing else to give my dad hell, since he… wouldn't approve" I carefully chose the last words. He nodded once._

_"I know the feeling, my dad is fine with Al but I mention a Weasley he throws a fit." His face was focused on a spot over her head. Then with a sudden shot of confidence he smiled fully. "I'll do it, Doesn't mean I'll like you or we'll get along, we only have to fool everyone else." He stuck a slender pale head out. I grabbed it with mine, but the ice feeling of his hand sent a chill down my back._  
><em>"Deal."<em>

Rose stirred awaking from dream, it was really a memory, this had happened nearly three years ago yet it felt fresh in her head. She felt something stir around her but she was so tired she feel back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.M<strong>

Scorp was awoke by being slapped in the face by Rose's hand. The sun wasn't up yet so he figured it was still rather early. Being a Sunday he didn't have anything to do today and could sleep late but he knew his efforts would be fruitless if he tried to go back to sleep. So insteed he looked down at his sleep best friend, he wasn't moved by her beauty of peacefulness, more humored by the way her face was tucked into a pillow with dark red hair covering her face. Luckly she had changed into some comfy clothes before she had become so engrossed with her book. Now that the thought had entered his head he looked up at the shelf on her other side. There sat the book that caused this. He took the risk and climbed from the sheets to lean over her to reach the grey and blue book. Rose moved a little as he lent over her his heart skipped a beat from this and he quickly laid back down with the treasure. He opened the book and used the lamp on his bed side table to light it up. His eyes where then glued to the book.

"If I keep telling myself I hate you and you tell me the same, I'll believe it, I already know you don't like me, it wouldn't be any different.. Would it? For the longest time I didn't have a urge to be anywhere near you, now I feel empty every time you leave." Leah cried to herself, her brown eyes were filled with unsure emotions. Listening to every word from the air beside her Reigh frowned deeply. His heart hurt even if it didn't beat at the moment it hurt. He touched her shoulder and Leah felt like everything was alright and sighed laughing her own moment of weakness. He smiled and with heavy flaps flew off to Almeriz, leaving Leah behind-

Scorpius frowned and shook his head at the cheesy book. He closed the book and sat it on his pillow before getting out of bed to take a shower and prepare from a some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>R. B. W<strong>

It took a total of fifteen seconds for it to set in that my hand was in pain. Once it did I yelped and shook it out.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!" Greg yelled in my face. I wanted to do it again. I glared up at him with my eyes boring holes into his soul.

"I dare hit you again if you don't get your ugly mug out of my face." I said firmly again. He grabbed my arm and spun me around once I tried to walk away. His face was pressed into my neck.

"I _said_ I want you to kiss me." He hissed into my ear. I tried to pull away but he held me closer to him. Greg Beritt was a troll pretty much in every aspect except genetics. Beefy, Tall, and Ugly he was also mean. When he grabbed me out in the corridors I had no way out and with my eyes squeezed shut I felt like I was trapped that was until I heard a heavy thump on his skull and I was released when I turned around, Albus was holding a huge copy of Transfigurations Six and Scorpius Standing between me and Greg. I felt someone grab my wrist from behind and I turned around to see Freddy. All three boys were watching the troll all hoping for him to get back up so they could pop him again.

"Thank god, this guy is such a creep." She said light heartedly. Looking at Freddy they locked eyes and nodded together. Together they pulled there wands and aims a curse at Greg. All at once his clothes turned light and white until they resembled feathers and his body was turned orange so he looked like an oven roasted chicken, even though Greg was knocked out and completely unaware of the face. Smiling Rose and Freddy hi fived each other while Scorpius held back his laughter with a smirk. "More like thorns today huh?" He asked Rose flipping his hair from his eyes and looking unfazed.

"Of course" She answered like it was obvious. Turning on her heel she linked arms with Albus and Freddy and lead the two off somewhere leaving Scorp to deal with the troll. He looked at the large boy with a pained expression at doing actual work. So he turned around and walked towards lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>I love making them so close as friends its hard to see them as a couple, but impossiable not to.<strong> **Oh and its alittle embressing but I competely forgot what I was making the B in Rose's name for. So Now I need a B name that fits. So if you want reveiw and help.**


End file.
